confederate_conquest_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon (Slave)
Gordon is an African American Slave who spent his life in the South during the American Civil War. He is widly remembered for his courage on escaping the South multiple times despite being whipped ferociously by Southern officils, and fighting along side the Union military during the Emancipation Proclamation Era. Gordon is a mystery in the History of the United States, his Birth year and Death year remain entirly unknown, even in reality of the Real American Civil War. In Confederate Conquest, both his birth year and Death date still remain entirely unknown. Background Gordon was a slave on a Mississippi plantation who made his escape from bondage in March, 1863. In order to foil the scent of the blood-hounds who were chasing him he took onions from his plantation, which he carried in his pockets. After crossing each creek or swamp he rubbed his body freely with these onions in order to throw the dogs off his scent. He fled over 80 miles (130 km) over the course of ten days before reaching Union soldiers who were stationed in Baton Rouge. Upon arrival at the Union camp, Gordon underwent a medical examination which revealed severe keloid scars from several whippings. During the examination, Gordon is quoted as saying "Overseer Artayou Carrier whipped me. I was two months in bed sore from the whipping. My master come after I was whipped; he discharged the overseer." The carte de visite images showing Gordon's scars were frequently used by abolitionists, giving Northerners visual evidence of the brutality of slavery. Gordon served the Union troops as a guide, and on one expedition was taken prisoner by the rebels, who, infuriated beyond measure, tied him up and beat him, leaving him for dead. He survived, however, and once more made his escape to Union lines. Gordon soon afterwards enlisted in a Colored Troops Civil War unit, and was said to have fought bravely in the Union assault on Port Hudson in May 1863, the first time that African-American soldiers played a leading role in an assault, despite the Union defeat at Port Hudson, Gordon became widley known as the most bravest African American to fight along side Union forces in the entire American Civil War. After the events of Antietam in 1863, Union General Arthur Mcbrook, releived Gordon of his postion in the army for safety reasons, due to the evacuation of all colored soldiers away from the Boarder States in order to prevent the risk of many of them being captured by the Confederacy. Gordon at the events of the Northern Theater, became widley known as the main Colored Knight, in which he was known to lead several ambushes and gurrilla attacks against the Confederacy in multiple states in the Deep North, but his main cost of herosim was conducted during the New York Uprising, which occured in 1872, roughly 4 months before the arrival of France, and England. What occured to him after the events of the Liberation of New York on October 2nd 1872, is unknown for he has disappeared following the arrivial of France and New York City's Liberation. However it was stated by General Dowel Armquist, that Gordon's foot prince was shown leaving the city hours before teh Liberation, stating that the slave is still alive, and is just in hiding. Trivia Category:Men Category:Slaves Category:Legends Category:Non Fictional Beings Category:United States Military Category:Union Army Category:United States of America Category:African Americans